


Magnus Wakes Up (after 1x06)

by luxwrites



Series: Virgin Shadowhunter Energy (episode 6) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x06, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus isn't allowed to use his magic, What it says on the package, a continuation of my series, but wanted to publish something, enjoy babes, it's 2am and i'm tired, it's probably shit, literally idk what this is, love me some o' dat, so here, wooooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: Basically, Magnus waking up after passing out from helping Luke recover from his wound (ya know... when Magnus borrows energy from Alec? That part? That precious gem? :*) Short & sweet





	Magnus Wakes Up (after 1x06)

Magnus awoke with a sharp crick in his neck and a soft blanket pulled under his arms. He blinked blearily, the light in the room momentarily painful as his eyes struggled to adjust. The last time Magnus had woken up like this had been… well suffice it to say he had been much younger and very drunk.  
Slowly, the pieces knitted themselves together. Magnus remembered sharing energy with Alec, which led to him remembering why they were sharing energy in the first place, which led to him remembering how much magic he had invested in the werewolf’s wellbeing. Gradually the world came back to the warlock. He recognized the ceiling of his own bedroom-currently styled after France in the late eighteenth century with heavy, purple curtains draped along the windows and a four-poster bed. Magnus loved his interior decorating after all.  
Still blinking away his blurry eyes, Magnus shifted glanced around the room, trying to get a sense of the space, if he was alone, if anything had been moved. The only thing he found was a tall, young man draped haphazardly over the chair in the corner of the room. The clothes Magnus had thrown on the chair—it was The Chair otherwise known as The Laundry Basket—had been carefully folded and set on the floor. Magnus smiled almost imperceptibly. Leave it to Alec to fold even dirty laundry.  
Magnus also spotted a glass of water on the nightstand beside him, condensation on the outside of the glass indicating the water was as cold as Magnus craved. Gulping down the water, Magnus felt the slight nausea recede, and his shaking finally subsided. He sighed contentedly. He had saved a life without sacrificing his own. A good day.  
“You seem like you’re a bit happier,” A groggy voice interrupted Magnus’ reverie.  
“Alexander,” Magnus said.  
A silence stretched between the two men, neither sure what to say. Magnus spoke first.  
“I suppose a thank you is in order, so, truly, Alexander,” Here, Magnus caught Alec’s eye, “thank you. I doubt both the werewolf and I would have made it was it not for your help.”  
Alec’s gaze dropped abashedly to the floor.  
“I, uh- How’re you feeling?” Alec’s voice was still scratchy.  
Magnus assessed himself quickly. The shaking was gone, his head was much clearer. He brought his hands in front of him, feeling within himself for magic to trail around his fingers. After some searching, he finally let a small tendril of blue light trail over and around the fingers of his right hand. Without warning, Alec’s warm hand clamped on top of Magnus’.  
He stared accusingly at Alec.  
“Alexander, what are you doing?”  
“You’re out, Magnus. No magic for at least three days.”  
Magnus’ heart dropped.  
“Wh-what?” He stuttered, his composed exterior cracking. “Three days?” Abstaining from magic for Magnus was like voluntarily smashing one’s cellphone and refusing to buy a new one. Or even use a payphone. Or talk to anyone at all. “I… But I need…”  
“I know it’ll be rough, Magnus, but I’m happy to call anyone you need to help you. Or,” Alec stared intently at the floor again,” I mean, I could stay too, if you wanted, but you know, you definitelydon’thavetowantmehereIcanjustleavethat’stotallyfinetoowhateveryouwant-“ Alec barreled forward like a train.  
“Alec,” the nickname felt oddly familiar in Magnus’ mouth, “I would greatly appreciate your presence, my love. If, of course, I’m not burdening you or your family. It’s always best to have someone I trust around me when I cannot use magic.”  
Magnus let the trails of blue around his palm fade away, and realized Alec’s hand still rested on his.  
“O-of course, it’s no trouble Mags- Magnus. Anything.” Alec was so sincere it made Magnus want to giggle.  
“Well, my dear, I can always go for a morning drink.”  
“Magnus, it’s ten in the morning,” Alec retorted.  
“It’s happy hour somewhere, my dear.” Magnus winked and motioned Alec off to the kitchen, not before slyly brushing his lips along the back of Alec’s hand, chuckling at the reaction.


End file.
